galacticraftfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Station
The Space Station is a shelter orbiting the overworld. It comes with a room, a rocket launch pad and a chest. There is also a blue spawner block in the center of the first room. This block cannot be destroyed in survival mode and should not be destroyed unless planning on creating another safe spawn location. Every time a rocket lands at a space station a new chest apears atop the old one(s). The space station has no practical use at the moment. Still, because of the fact that only owner and invited players can access the station, it becomes a very good base on multiplayer servers. Setting up a basic space station After creating a space station and moving into it, player will be given a default space station. Because it is extremely small and unprotected, it is strongly recommended to take several oxygen distributors or other systems to obtain some oxygen. The main room is 5x5x4, which makes Air Lock frames useful at the beginning. A good way to start making the base a better place to live in is to build 1 room to set up oxygen production and sealing all exits. Setting oxygen distributors is not a good idea, because constant use of Air Locks will keep ruining the system. Instead of that, getting 2-4 oxygen compressors and a spare pair of oxygen tanks will be enough to keep player alive. Notes /ssinvite This command allows the owner to add players to his space station. However, despite the fact that command says "/ss'invite'", the invited player only receives the message that he was added to a certain person's space station. After being accepted, player can get into that station the same way he can access other planets. /ssuninvite This command is the exact opposite of "/ssinivte", meaning it removes selected player from the list of players who can access the base. Necessary Items Required (To Create Space Station) 32 Tin Ingots 16 Aluminum Ingots 24 Iron Ingots 1 Advanced Wafer Tip: Bring items to build with (recommenced) Attack of the B-Team -Any amount of obsidian -portal modifier -dimensional card -dialer card -network card -advanced dialer Trivia *There is a daytime cycle like the overworld, but the sun and moon are within view for much longer. *The moon and sun are enlarged, and the sun is at its darkest tone. *There is a large view of the overworld with a strong resemblance to earth's western hemisphere. This may be a reference to how the United States of America was the first to reach the moon. *If you set up an enhanced portal, make sure that it's in the same chunk and it has a chunk loader, otherwise you won't be able to actually use the enhanced portal from anywhere besides the station. *There are 2 possible ways to leave space station. If a player fall below height level 35, he will be teleported to the Earth the same way he could leave it using the rocket. Note: if a player decides to return in such manner, he will not receive any penalties, such as damage. Category:Space Station